The invention relates to an illumination apparatus having an illumination device, the illumination device comprising at least one LED and the illumination device being formed in order to emit mixed light with light components in the visible range, and having an optical filter device for filtering the mixed light emitted by the illumination device, the optical filter device being formed in order to block light with a wavelength of more than 610 nm. The invention also relates to a use of the illumination apparatus, to a method for dazzle-free illumination with the illumination apparatus and to an arrangement comprising the illumination apparatus.